Conventionally, a vehicle lamp structure has been known that includes a light source and a reflector configured to reflect light from the light source.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-154404 discloses a structure of a reflector in such a vehicle lamp in which a reflecting surface is vertically divided into a plurality of regions, and a plurality of reflecting elements are arranged on the regions, respectively.